


Море не бесконечно

by Mortiferum



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Море не бесконечно, Эби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Море не бесконечно

_Wenn das Licht die Nacht bedroht_   
_Denn im Traum allein_   
_Kann ich bei dir sein_   
_Und verflieg im Morgenrot_   
**_ASP - Das Minnelied der Incubi_ **

\- Знаешь, - говорит Венди, - мне кажется, это море не бесконечно.  
Сестра вздыхает и подходит ближе к Венди, сидящей на корточках у самого обрыва, внизу которого идеально-неправильными волнами плещется ярко-синее неправильное море.  
\- Как думаешь, Эби, я бы смогла его переплыть?  
Эбигейл не думает уже ни о чем. Я же призрак, будто пытается сказать она, недовольно качнувшись и задев собой плечо Венди.  
\- Было бы хорошо, если бы ты умерла, пытаясь пересечь море, - тихо говорит Утратившая, бездумно уставившись на волны.  
Эбигейл отходит от нее, кивает в сторону леса, возвещая об опустившихся на землю коричневых сумерках. Если бы Эбигейл могла думать, то она бы обязательно подумала о том, что здесь все как-то идеально просто и неправильно: цвета слишком однородные - синее море, черная ночь, коричневые сумерки, рыжее утро и желтый день; деревья топорщатся одинаково угловато, тремя кривыми треугольниками, отличающимися друг от друга лишь размером; столь ненавистные свиньи-спутники, отчего-то невзлюбившие призрака, кусок плазмы - быть может потому, что Эбигейл умерла не в мире кукловода Максвелла, - одинаково противно-розовые, с одинаковыми мордами и речью. Весь мир был скучен и неоригинален, вот что думала бы Эбигейл, будь она жива. Но она всего лишь приходит к сестре в темноте, оставив прерогативу думать ей; и Венди думает, настолько мощно, что находит в этом вытесанном из правильных многоугольников мире то, что не видит, наверное, и сам Максвелл.  
Эбигейл закрывает собой море, недовольно качается вверх-вниз, и Венди, вздыхая, не поднимаясь с корточек, снимает желтоватый рюкзак, вытаскивает оттуда два последних бревна и хворост, лениво разводит костер. Он вспыхивает ярко, но лишь на миг, пламя норовит забраться обратно, в доски, откуда и было рождено. Сестра все ещё нависает над девушкой, не позволяя смотреть на море, и Венди безучастно, механически кидает пару пучков травы.  
Когда темная ночь обступает мир, превращая освещенный ярко-рыжим пламенем клочок земли в тускло-серый, с зеленоватым отблеском, Утратившая достает недоплетенный венок из рюкзака и продолжает свою работу. Прежний еще исправно служит, призванный отгонять внешних демонов, он все же не отгоняет демонов внутренних, и Венди погружается в свои раздумья, бессознательно перебирая пальцами.  
Эбигейл парит возле костра, рассматривая красный цветок в белокурых волосах сестры - на ее собственной голове точно такой же. Призрак пододвигается ближе, заглядывает Венди через плечо, хотя знает, что она делает ночами.  
\- Эби, - голос Утративший звонкий, хрупкий и ломкий, как весенний лед, - моя дорогая Эби. А ты умрешь ради меня еще раз?  
Эбигейл смотрит на нее с тем удивлением, на которое только способен кусок белесой плазмы, навсегда привязанный к сестре.  
\- Море не бесконечно, Эби. Умри, пожалуйста, еще раз. Так мы сможем попасть домой. Ты еще помнишь дом, Эби? Нас ждут. Все смертно, Эби. Так умрешь еще один раз?  
Испещренное черными линиями темное море, выхватываемое блеклым светом из общей тьмы, зловеще колыхнулось, и Эбигейл увидела серую пену, разбившуюся о подножье обрыва. Утратившая сидела неподвижно, белыми глазами вглядываясь вдаль, словно что-то могла различить во мраке, перебирая длинными узловатыми пальцами стебли цветов. Она раскачивалась, сидя на корточках, будто желая свалиться в море, в которое нельзя попасть, но что-то останавливало ее. Неведомый ли барьер Максвелла, страх ли, - Эбигейл не знала. Она защищала сестру от тех монстров, что сейчас вьются позади нее, сверкают красными глазами из тьмы, протягивают к Венди свои длинные щупальца - призрак метнулся за спину сестры, вновь готовая обороняться. Утратившая так легко сестру, Венди так же легко утрачивала свою драгоценную жизнь, глупо забывая развести костер или убить кролика. Насмехающемуся Максвеллу она отвечала излюбленной фразой, объяснявшей все ее бездействие, и звучавшей как предупреждение обо всей тщетности попыток выжить и попасть домой для других: «Все смертно». Утратившая не была главным любимцем демона, но определенно была самым странным любимцем. Он полюбил ее за отстраненный взгляд куда-то за него, за покорность, за частое пребывание в объятьях его сестры Тьмы - в отличие от главной игрушки, старавшейся изощриться, но ускользнуть от владычицы ночи. 

\- Эби, - голос звенит и надламывается, трещит, как хворост в гаснущем костре.  
\- Эби.  
Эбигейл вскидывается, словно пламя костра дотронулось до нее - несмотря на то, что причинить вреда оно не может.  
\- Эби, давай прыгнем вместе.  
Венди уже доплетает венок и сидит, обняв колени, все так же качаясь. Пламя трепещет, черная струйка дыма отчетливо вьется, лишь вверху растворяясь во всеобщем мраке; море бунтует и беснуется. Пенистые гребни его почти достигают края обрыва, лицо Венди мокрое от попадающих капель, но привычной солью не пахнет - Эбигейл знает этот запах, она уже встречалась с ним, и чувствует что-то сродни ужасу. Она взвивается вокруг сестры, надеясь вырвать ту из транса, отодвинуть, заградить проклятое море; но Эбигейл всего лишь призрак.  
Рыжее утро уже готово прийти - призрак может это определить по тому, как сжалась в ожидании природа, истерзанная тьмой. Эбигейл слышит, как пищат в нетерпении кролики, как ждут деревья, чтобы расправить сжатые ветви, как ненавистные глупые свиньи готовятся отворить двери своих жилищ. Море почти успокаивается, но Венди начинает качаться сильнее, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, и сестра готова просить Максвелла вернуть ей плоть, она готова заплатить любую цену, но только бы оттолкнуть Утратившую с обрыва - та достаточно уже утратила, ровно, как и Эбигейл.  
Еще пара моментов - и рыжее солнце разольется для того, чтобы к полудню погаснуть, потускнеть, отдав свое тепло и свет господствующей Тьме. Утро здесь незаметное, мгновенное; свет никогда не приживется здесь, тьма, даже в преддверии утра, никогда не разбавится на востоке светло-прозрачной полосой, постепенно разрастающейся на все небо. Все происходит слишком быстро.  
Эбигейл знает: с первым лучом она растворится, как и всякий монстр, выползающий в сумерках - перед ночью появляются все обитающие твари, чуя приближение своего часа и покровительницы-Тьмы. Эбигейл не хочет утра. Эбигейл не хочет предавать сестру. Эбигейл не хочет вновь быть растерзанной на куски. Эбигейл не хочет снова быть красным завядшим цветком со следами плазмы на засохших лепестках. Эбигейл хочет снова быть живой.

Венди садится на колени, упирается руками в обрыв и неотрывно смотрит вниз, где уже привычно-спокойно колыхается море. Пламя истерично мигает, готовое превратиться в две сероватые струйки дыма и темный пепел. Эбигейл нервно мечется возле костра, не имея возможности продлить ему жизнь. Утро вот-вот наступит. 

\- Эби, посмотри. Оно зовет меня. Давай прыгнем вместе.  
Эбигейл обреченно смотрит в небо, костер, зашипев, наконец, гаснет, оставив после себя кучку пепла – даже не обуглившиеся деревяшки. Дыма нет, его поглотила Тьма.  
Утро наступает внезапно и как-то волнами. Неровно покрывает светом пространство, разгоняя остатки ночного мрака по углам, словно слоем снимает его. Эбигейл видит, как кошмары успевают прятаться, забегают под деревья, взвиваются по стволам, сливаются с ними, готовятся высосать весь яркий свет.  
Венди встает с колен, подходит к самому краю – глиняные камешки тут же срываются в волны и исчезают, без звука. Утратившая разворачивается и тянет руку к сестре.  
\- Эбигейл? Куда же ты?  
Эбигейл смотрит на бледное небо, чуть поднимается вверх, и окрашивается в такой же желтый, что и уже наступивший день. Тихо падает неяркий, выцветший в одно мгновение цветок. Эбигейл растворяется и слышит:  
\- Вернись! Я с тобой еще не доиграла.  
Когда Эбигейл бросает последний взгляд, прежде чем уйти под лучами солнца, обрыв уже пуст. И только море издает неясный, тихий звук, похожий на детский шепот.


End file.
